Help:Naming Conventions
This wiki stores articles in a manner that ensures the names of pages can be predicted. Templates such as ensure that the names fit the conventions below. At the same time, they make it easier to link to pages. See for a list of such templates along with other templates. Images All images go into the . Album Cover Images This should be a combination of the artist's name and the album's name, as shown below: Image:Artist Name-''Album Name''.jpg This sample assumes the image is a JPG. However, if the image is a PNG, you should use that extension. Also, notice the dash. For some reason, slashes are not allowed in image filenames. Finally when you upload the image, replace the spaces with underscores. Example: Image:FFH-Still the Cross.jpg which was uploaded as Image:FFH-Still_the_Cross.jpg Artist Photos This should be the name of the artist by itself. Image:Artist Name.jpg These files should always be JPEGs. Remember to replace the spaces with underscores. Example: Image:Caedmon's Call.JPG was uploaded as Image:Caedmon's_Call.JPG Company Logos Normally, you will upload at least one logo per record label company. Some other companies (like DualDisc) will also get logo images. Image:Company Name-logo.png The samples here assume the image is in PNG format. However, you can use: *GIF -- if that is the only format available and you can't convert it to PNG or SVG on your own. If the image has no transparency, Microsoft Paint (comes with all versions Windows) can convert the file. *JPEG -- Avoid this format unless the logo is or contains a photo. *SVG -- This would be the best possible format if Internet Explorer supported it. However, IE does not support SVG. Even if it did, you would need a way to create the SVG file as most logos are in PNG or GIF formation. As with the other images, replace the spaces with underscores when uploading the file. Example: Image:Word-logo.png Radio Stations Important: The namespace mentioned does not yet exist. Please refrain from creating radio station pages until the namespace is created. Radio:Call Letters Example: Radio:WCIC Choir Tools TBD - Most likely, these will also end up in a new name space, tenatively named "Choir Tools" Pages in the Main Namespace Artist pages These pages should be named after the artist with " (Artist)" appended to the name of the artist's main page. If you always include " (Artist)", a new template is be able to predict the name of the page from the artist name. Use to build a link to an artist page with just the artist name. ( takes the plain artist name with out anything else. See for more information.) Artist Name (Artist) Examples: :Casting Crowns (Artist) (Casting Crowns is a disambiguaton page) :First Call (Artist) (First Call is a redirect page) Normal Artist Page Deprecated -- Do not use!!!! Artist Name Example: Clay Crosse Single Volume Albums (not box sets) These should be a combination of the album name and artist name. Use a slash to seperate the two. When linking to an album page, use either or a table row template (they call Alb for you). Artist Name/''Album Name'' Example: Amy Grant/Lead Me On Song From an Album These should be a combination of the album, artist, and song names. Use a slash to seperate the two. Use to link to a track page. Artist Name/''Album Name''/''Song Title'' Example: Amy Grant/Lead Me On/1974 Multi Volume/Disc Album This category is defined as an album consisting of more than one volume -- or -- more than one disc. If the album has multiple volumes and multiple discs, it goes into the next category. The difference between "Volume" and "Disc" mainly has to do with whether or not you buy them seperately or not. With these albums, you should create a page describing the overall set. So for Michael W. Smith/The Wonder Years (a two disc set), you should create that page plus Michael W. Smith/The Wonder Years/d1 and Michael W. Smith/The Wonder Years/d2 These formats are still up in the air. However, it is likely that the following will be used: Artist Name/''Album Name''/''Volume/Disc ID''/''Song Title'' The Volume/Disc ID field would normally be a simple number preceded by 'v' for volume or 'd' for disc. However, with albums like Rich Mullins/The Jesus Record, it would be best to call them by the names on the CD. So that would be Rich Mullins/The Jesus Record/The Jesus Demos and Rich Mullins/The Jesus Record/The Jesus Record. No consideration has been made to how tracks from such albums will be stored. Multi Volume/Multi Disc Albums Unlike the preceding category, these albums consist of multiple volumes, each containing multiple discs. With these albums, you should create a page describing the overall set and that volume. So for Keith Green/The Ministry Years (a two volume/two disc set), you should create that page plus Keith Green/The Ministry Years/v1, Keith Green/The Ministry Years/v2, Keith Green/The Ministry Years/v1/d1, Keith Green/The Ministry Years/v1/d2, Keith Green/The Ministry Years/v2/d1 and Keith Green/The Ministry Years/v2/d2. These formats are still up in the air. However, it is likely that the following will be used: Artist Name/''Album Name''/''Volume ID''/''Disc ID''/''Song Title'' The Volume and Disc ID fields would normally be simple numbers preceded by 'v' and 'd' respectively. However, with albums that name rather than number their discs, it would be best to call them by the names on the CD. No consideration has been made to how tracks from such albums will be stored. Song Indexing Templates All templates that index the tracks in an album should have the same name as the album, only in the . So the template for Amy Grant/Lead Me On is Template:Amy Grant/Lead Me On. Category:Help